remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Island Pictures
Island Pictures was the movie production arm of Island Records active from 1982 to present. After Chris Blackwell sold Island Records to PolyGram, he retained this studio and its library, incorporating both into his next company, Island World, which was acquired by PolyGram Filmed Entertainment in 1994. Eventually, PolyGram was folded into Universal Pictures. Island's film library is currently held by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer; however, some films, such as The Basketball Diaries, are held by Blackwell's also current company, Palm Pictures. But, Palm Pictures only it primarily focuses on releasing in the genres of independent films, arthouse films, music, documentary and sometimes drama. Filmography * Kiss of the Spider Woman (July 26, 1985) (with HB Filmes and FilmDallas Pictures) * Subway (November 6, 1985) (with TF1 International, Gaumont, EuropaCorp and Threshold Entertainment re-released the film in November 2, 2001) * The Trip to Bountiful (January 24, 1986) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Orion Pictures, Nelson Entertainment and FilmDallas Pictures re-released in January 22, 1988) * Mona Lisa (June 13, 1986) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Cannon Films, Atlantic Releasing Corporation and HandMade Films) * She's Gotta Have It (August 8, 1986) (with 20th Century Fox and 40 Acres & A Mule Filmworks) * Down by Law (September 20, 1986) * Nobody's Fool (November 7, 1986) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, Lorimar Motion Pictures and Katz-Denny Productions) * River's Edge (May 8, 1987) (with Columbia Pictures, Hemdale Film Corporation and The Movie Channel) * Slam Dance (October 2, 1987) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, United Artists and Zenith Entertainment) * Dark Eyes (November 6, 1987) (with 20th Century Fox, Fox Europa, Rai Italia and Silvio Berlusconi Communications re-released the film in November 8, 1991) * The Lonely Passion of Judith Hearne (December 23, 1987) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Cannon Films, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, HandMade Films and United British Artists) * A Night in the Life of Jimmy Reardon (February 26, 1988) (with 20th Century Fox) * Bagdad Cafe (April 22, 1988) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Touchstone Pictures and Boje Buck Filmprodukion re-released the film in April 15, 1994) * Track 29 (September 9, 1988) (with Paramount Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Cannon Films, Empire International, Atlantic Releasing Corporation and HandMade Films) * Crusoe (March 31, 1989) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer) * From Hollywood to Deadwood (October 13, 1989) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Fine Line Features, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, Warner Independent Pictures and Palm Pictures re-released the film in June 10, 2005) * Night on Earth (December 12, 1991) (with Fine Line Features, JVC Entertainment, Le Studio Canal+ and Film4 Productions) * The Lunatic (February 7, 1992) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and United Artists) * Bob Marley: Time Will Tell (May 28, 1992) (with Universal Pictures) * Fly by Night (July 2, 1993) (with Columbia Pictures and Nelson Entertainment re-released the film in July 7, 2000) * The Magic Voyage (December 3, 1993) (with 20th Century Fox, Universal Pictures, Amblimation, Hemdale Film Corporation and Nelson Entertainment re-released the film in December 17, 1993) * The Little Death (March 26, 1996) (with WarnerVision Films and PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) * Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood (January 12, 1996) (with Miramax Films, Great Oaks Entertainment and Ivory Way Productions re-released the film in January 16, 1998) * Eddie (May 31, 1996) (with Hollywood Pictures) * B*A*P*S (March 28, 1997) (with New Line Cinema) * How to Be a Player (August 6, 1997) (with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Universal Pictures, Orion Pictures, Atlantic Releasing Corporation, Gramercy Pictures and Def Jam Pictures re-released the film in August 3, 2001) * The Gingerbread Man (January 23, 1998) (with PolyGram Filmed Entertainment) * Body Count (April 28, 1998) (with PolyGram Filmed Entertainment and Mainline Pictures) * Brokedown Palace (August 13, 1999) (with 20th Century Fox) * The Million Dollar Hotel (February 2, 2001) (with Universal Pictures, Lions Gate Films and Icon Productions) * Mona Lisa Smile (August 22, 2003) (with Columbia Pictures, Revolution Studios and Red OM Films) * Club Dread (February 27, 2004) (with Fox Searchlight Pictures, Broken Lizard Industries, The Bubble Factory, Nelson Entertainment and Cataland Films) * D.E.B.S. (March 25, 2005) (with Columbia Pictures, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Samuel Goldwyn Films, Screen Gems, Destination Films and Sony Pictures Classics) * Justin Bieber: Never Say Never (February 11, 2011) (with Paramount Pictures, Insurge Pictures, MTV Films and Scooter Braun Films)